One Last Stand
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: His pride as a Lombax never faltered.  One last stand against Tachyon, and it was all over. *Rated T to be safe*


First Ratchet & Clank fic I've ever written. I recently went over ACIT once more and was inspired to write about Kaden's last stand against Tachyon (I still have to get TOD, but I pretty much know the whole story). I seriously love Kaden's character; even thought we've only heard about him and seen him in a picture, I still think of him as a great Lombax. Enjoy, now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; copyright goes to Insomniac Games.**

* * *

_Why is it so hard to return?_

So thought Kaden as he set foot upon Fastoon once again. It had been little over a year since his last day in his home planet, and it was still strange to see it so ravaged. It even seemed impossible to have witnessed Fastoon be reduced to nothing but debris overnight; it had happened, though, and Tachyon had gotten away with it. Kaden's thoughts drifted to Alister for a moment: part of him thought Alister deserved his punishment; on the other hand, Alister had only done what he'd thought was right for everyone. They could've never guessed it was Tachyon.

Tachyon…

Kaden tightened his grip around his wrench and ventured deeper into the ruins. The bastard had betrayed them, he'd manipulated Alister, and he'd left his house, his _life_, in ruins. Kaden had been too late to save Aneeya from her fate at the hands of Tachyon's troops, which had made him a bitter and vengeful Lombax. Alister had already warned him of what the consequences would be but for once, Kaden hadn't listened. His instincts had led him to push everybody away, even Alister, even _Ratchet_, because even if it meant his death, he would show Tachyon the true strength of the Lombaxes.

The main plaza, his father Fen's home, the raritanium workshop he'd once worked in, Azimuth's Court… Every place he visited save for the latter was a pile of debris still reeking of death. Kaden finally reached the cliff which overlooked that part of the city. He felt devastated, empty inside, but hate still burned within him. His eyes skyward, Kaden roared out, giving vent to the hate.

"WHERE ARE YOU, TACHYON?"

Kaden ceased his screaming and bared his teeth as he waited for any kind of sign, of proof, that Tachyon was back in Fastoon.

_Not running away from this bait now, you Cragmite bastard…_

"So… you've returned."

Kaden wheeled around with a snarl. There he was: Percival Tachyon, riding his giant throne, and with a squad of Drophydss at his command.

"Can't face me alone, can you, you shrimp?" Kaden gripped his wrench even more tightly, enjoying the change in Tachyon's countenance.

"How DARE you insult me, you filthy Lombax!" he screeched, raising his scepter over his head. But when the Drophyd troops didn't attack him, Kaden sensed something was very wrong. Tachyon eventually calmed down and his usual smirk returned. "I am willing to make a deal with you, Lombax, and spare your life in return. Tell me: where have you left your son? I am aware you took him to Solana, but I am not willing to waste time looking for him. Now where is he?"

Kaden seethed, narrowing his eyes at Tachyon. "I'll _never_ tell you where I left him! He's safe, that's the only thing you need to know! And God willing, he'll _never_ step foot on Polaris while you're still alive!"

Tachyon chuckled. "Well, that's not a problem; I still have another proposition. Where's the Dimensionator?"

"Who do you take me for?" Kaden burst out, unable to hold himself back any longer. "I didn't come here to talk! I'm here to kill you, Tachyon, for everything you did! My most prized possessions are out of your reach, all of them! I've got nothing to lose."

"Oh but you do!" Tachyon replied, bouncing up and down on his throne with wicked mirth. "You said you were going to kill me? I'd like to see you try!"

That was the Drophyds' cue to attack, but Kaden was more than ready. In just three strides he was within the Drophyds' range, but his wrench was much faster than their blasters. All those years training and fighting alongside Alister had paid off, and Kaden had learned a few of his friend's best techniques; those, neither Tachyon or his troopers had never seen. He fought ardently, guided by nothing but instinct, unleashing his fury upon the Drophyds. With one last throw of his wrench, he disposed of the last trooper.

_Now's your turn, Tachyon!_

Kaden turned on his heel and jumped as high as he could, wrench ready to strike Tachyon down, but as he smelt victory, he also smelt a trap. Tachyon wasn't fazed by Kaden's attack; in fact, he'd been laughing all the while Kaden had been fighting the Drophydss, and laughing with a madman's joy. He noticed something approaching him from his left side: once he had a look at it, his suspicions were confirmed. A millisecond later, Kaden was flying, pain coursing through him, and he hit the floor with a loud thud. He scraped his face and gloves against the ground, but those injuries were meaningless. Quickly recovering his wit and wind, Kaden jumped to his feet.

Tachyon cackled, clapping his tiny hands several times. "Splendid! You didn't even know what hit you!" Kaden growled, instinct telling him to attack no matter what, and then he saw what had hit him: the arms of Tachyon's throne. "They weren't there just for décor, Lombax! And now, prepare to die!"

"Bring it, Tachyon!"

Kaden leapt in the air, repeating his earlier move, but with another purpose: when the mechanical arms got in his way, Kaden swung his wrench with as much strength as he could muster and hit them over and over and over again until he finally touched the ground. Before he could lift his gaze back up at Tachyon, an arm swept him off his feet, then another one punched his stomach. Kaden gasped, breathless. With one frantic swing of his wrench, he managed to free himself from the arm's grip and at the same time land a hit on the joint. The arm was close to falling off, but there were three more he'd have to be careful with.

Kaden was on his guard once more, his legs feeling shaky but still able to fight. Tachyon laughed once more. "Are you giving up already… Kaden?"

"I'm just getting started… _Percival_," Kaden retorted. Tachyon took some steps towards Kaden, but he had already devised a strategy to deal more damage to the walking throne. Thought size did matter, and the throne was considerably taller than him, Kaden slipped under it and began hitting its legs with full force.

"You'll pay for that!" he heard Tachyon exclaim. Kaden jumped away before the throne came down on him, but the dust cloud it raised blinded him long enough for Tachyon to yank him up in the air… and he'd grabbed him from the body part it hurt the most for Lombaxes: the tail. Kaden did his best not to yell out: he wouldn't let Tachyon get the satisfaction. Another arm took hold of both of his arms, rendering him unable to use his wrench anymore, and then he was at eye level with Tachyon.

"I will ask you again, Lombax: _where_ is the Dimensionator?"

"I'll… never… TELL YOU!" Kaden bellowed. "After… all you did… to my family…" A surge of energy and power flowed through his veins. "You'll never know!"

"Fine," Tachyon humphed as if disappointed. "Then you will die, Lombax, just as many of your race did."

Kaden gave out a bitter, hoarse chuckle. "Then at least… I'll die… knowing everyone is safe…" He smiled widely, finding relief and solace in his own words, which was the only gesture that truly seemed to tick Tachyon off, for the Cragmite scowled and furiously slammed Kaden against the ground again.

"_Where is it?_"

But Kaden didn't open his mouth a single time. He was injured, several large cuts and bruises riddling his body, bleeding and aching, but not even Tachyon's violence would break him. Then the attacks ceased long enough for Kaden to lift himself up again and stand straight, facing Tachyon with resolve. His determination didn't bother Tachyon; on the contrary, it was the fuel of his glee. But Kaden would not falter, he would not break.

_I've seen worse. One simple Cragmite won't make me beg for mercy._

Kaden lunged forward once more. It would be his last attack, his last assault against Tachyon. When he was close to Tachyon's throne, the arms lashed out to get him, but Kaden dodged their attacks and could land one of his own, breaking the arm that was the most damaged.

But that was it. He was weak, he was bleeding, but he was still standing. That was enough for him. Living and being a thorn on Tachyon's side was what he wanted, and it would be long until Kaden gave out his last breath.

"You're still breathing?" Tachyon sneered. "Well, that's about to change. Any last wishes, Lombax?"

"Only one: I hope you deserve the worst punishment possible, Tachyon. You won't last long, I assure you!" Kaden felt tears pricking at his eyes, tears he blinked away.

_So much for a fight…_

But he was proud of himself. He had not run away, he had not evaded Tachyon, but that was also his greatest mistake. Kaden dropped down on his knees and waited for Tachyon to strike.

_Oh, Alister… I should've listened. I hope you can forgive me, old friend. But I die with no regrets. Well, maybe just one: I won't get to see my son grow. _

One last smile was all it took to banish all his fears.

_Thank you for everything… Alister Azimuth._

One last cackle, one last look skyward.

One last stand, and it was all over.


End file.
